


Once You Go Mutant, You Never Go Back

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: The Hunters' Soul Words [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Deaf Clint Barton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Gabrielle is very sarcastic and sassy, Humor, Hydra is revealed a bit earlier, Like heavily canon divergence, Mutant Politics, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutant Registration Act, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Multiple, POV Original Female Character, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Phil survives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Polyamory, Sarcasm, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Soul words, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Strong Female Characters, because Gabrielle is wary of humans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: 'Once You Go Mutant, You Never Go Back' was the words that Gabrielle Hunter always lived by, so imagine to her great surprise and amusement when she finds out that her nine soulmates has those words on their bodies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sebcstianstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts).



> Decided to do go another version of a Soul Mate AU but it'll be a series instead and it will be the words that your soul mate first says to you....Omg, their reactions when Gabbi says those words to them will be funny as hell!! xD
> 
> And Sebcstianstan, this entire series is a gift to you!

**Prologue**

_**Somewhere in Europe.** _

"So let me see if I got this right, Nana." Gabrielle Hunter said as she stared at the unconscious man that was lying on the backseat of her car, her grandmother was covering him with a blanket. "You want me to take this man to SHIELD and join them?"

Danielle Hunter doesn't even glance at her granddaughter as she made sure that the blanket covered him completely, "Yes."

"Why the change? You always told us to never join anyone."

"Hydra is still around and I have a feeling that they are in SHIELD...like a parasite."

"And you want me to be the medicine?" 

"Exactly, pup." Danielle said. "I think Fury would overlook that fact that you are seventeen, given the fact that you are a mutant and my granddaughter."

Gabrielle rubbed her face with her hands as she said, "Ugh, I am getting a headache."

"....We can't get headaches."

"Well, I am getting one now."

Danielle rolled her eyes as she straightened and slammed the door shut, "You are being so dramatic." 

"You are basically telling me to spy on SHIELD!" Gabrielle said waving her arms above her head. "And giving me to Hydra if they are inside SHIELD!!"

"You are very high strung..."

"I am not, I just think that this is a really bad idea!"

Danielle shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, you don't have much of a choice in this matter because I had called Fury and told him where to pick you and this man up."

Gabrielle's jaw dropped at her grandmother's actions, then she pointed at the older Feral and said, "Trrrraaaaiiiiitttttoooorrrrr."

"Whatever, have fun and try not to get caught." The older Feral said with a lazy wave of her hand as she walked off into the night.

The younger Feral stared after her before she ran a hand through her hair and said, "Son of a bitch...." She winced when she heard the engine of a helicopter coming towards her, ugh they really need to make those with softer sounding engines her poor ears.

This was going to suck big time, she just knew it.... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabbi has a foul mouth...actually most of the Hunter women have potty mouths xD

**Chapter 1**

_**A Month Later** _

Gabrielle was lying in her bed, slowly slipping into madness as she stared up at the ceiling. She had been in this room for an entire month because council didn't trust her enough to let her wander around with a babysitter aka an armed guard following her around. Oh, she was thanked for contacting them at least until she cleared that up by telling them that it had been her grandmother that had contacted them.

That had been a mistake.

A big fat mistake.

Because she had been immediately locked up in this room and was only let out to be interrogated about her family's whereabouts to which she sarcastically answered by asking if they had checked any of the districts that they had put the mutants in with added asshole tagged on at the end. Whoever was interrogating her always got pissy at her whenever she said that but she didn't care, all humans were assholes.

Case to point, the Districts that the mutants were in placed in and by type. District 1 was for Feral types mutants and you would think that they would know that because that's where her family was at but apparently SHIELD only hires idiots.

Would explain how Hydra managed to creep in under their very noses.

Gabrielle stretched widely and does a bone cracking yawn. She glanced at the camera at the corner of her room and flipped it off before she looked away and closed away, just as the door to her room opened.

"That was really mature."

The Feral cracked open an eye and fixed Nick Fury with a bored golden stare, "Oh, fuck off, Fury." She ran a hand thought her riotous mop of long black curls that would never obey any style Gabrielle attempted to beat them into. The only feature she had that she considered even remotely interesting were her gold eyes. She had inherited her eye color from her grandmother, aunt and mother. And like the rest of her family, Gabrielle was short (she was 5' but Andrew liked to say that she was five foot nothing) so she barely came up to the chest of most of the guys at she comes across.

"Oooh, someone got up from the wrong side of the bed today."

She pointed a black nail tipped finger at him and said, "I've been in this room for a month and only been let out so your dumb asses could ask me about my family." Gabrielle flicked her hand in a lazy wave. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Council said you can come out now."

"Without the babysitter?" Gabrielle asked eagerly as she sat up.

Nick smirked and said, "Yes."

"Aw, fuck yeah!" Gabrielle cheered then she grunted when she got something thrown at her. "You're an asshole, Fury." She yanked whatever it was and saw that it was a black full body suit that was made out of a spandex like material. "What's this?"

"Welcome to the team, Hunter."

She watched as he turned around and walked out before she stood up and headed to the bathroom that was in her room so she could change in privacy...and keep her Words a secret.

She had nine in total.

"What's a Mutant?" was written three times, one was behind her right ear, was on her left side, on her ribs and the same question was on her right side, on her ribs. That told her that they didn't know what mutants where.

"Never been with a Mutant before." was on base of her neck. Omg, one of her soulmates was a perv. Who even says that to someone when they first met them??

"A Mutant, uh? Awesome." was on her right wrist. The soulmate that said that would be her favorite.

"What pretty eyes." was on her left wrist. Second favorite soulmate because they had good taste.

"You are beautiful." was behind her left ear. Another favorite, this person had good taste.

"You're not afraid of him?" was under her belly button. She had always wondered who 'he' was.

"Not all humans are cruel." was on her lower back, her sister teasingly called it her tramp stamp (Gabrielle punched her for that). Anyways, was it a human who said that to her or another mutant?

Gabrielle sighed heavily as she changed out of her clothes and got into the outfit that Fury gave her, finding that it had built in shoes and gloves that were fingerless. She ran her hands over the smooth fabric, smoothing it out and noticing that it hugged her curves. She shrugged her shoulders and hoped that it wasn't because of this outfit that the soulmate that said the words behind her ear.

The Feral walked out of the bathroom then she left the room to find Fury standing outside the room with an black trench coat with fur on the collar. He held it out to her and said, "Since I know you Hunter women tend to like the trench coat look."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you, Mr. Trench coat." Gabrielle said with a smirk as she takes the coat from him and put it on, tugging at the collar to make sure it fit her just right. "Normally I would be worried about a strange man knowing my size but you're Nick Fury."

Nick shot her a smirk as he motioned to her to follow him.

"Where are we going?"

"You going to be meeting the two agents that you'll be spending a lot of time with."

Gabrielle gave Fury a look that clearly wondered if he was crazy, "....You're going to trust me with your agents?"

"I think they'll be able to handle you."

He led her to a man and woman that was waiting by a door, the woman had red hair and the man was pretty tall, well at least taller than she was but then again everyone was taller than she was. He had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes. He was hot too.

"Romanov, Barton this is Hunter, she's a new trainee." Nick introduced the three. "She's the Feral Mutant I briefed you about."

"A Mutant, uh? Awesome." Barton said with a smile.

"What pretty eyes." Romanov said with a small smile.

Gabrielle's eyes widen slightly before they relaxed and she said with a shrug, "Thank you, you two have awesome taste." She then smiled. "Once you go mutant, you never go back." Gabrielle gave them a coy wink before she noticed their expressions on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"You said our words...." Barton said.

"Which ones?" Gabrielle asked because she had said more than one thing.

"Once you go mutant, you never go back'." Romanov said.

The Feral blinked in surprise and said, "Are you serious? That's what you have on you?!"

Barton pushed up his sleeve to show her in messy hybrid of cursive and print  _Once you go mutant, you never go back_ written on his inner forearm.

"....Holy shit, you do and that's totally my hand writing!" Gabrielle looked at the woman.

"Oh, I can't show you right now." Romanov said with a small smirk.

"Why?"

"Because it's under my right breast."

".....Should I apologize for that? I feel that I should at least for the words."

Barton laughed and said, "No need, we just have been wondering who our soulmate was."

"Disappointed that she's a seventeen year old mutant?"

"I'm not." Romanov said with a smirk that had Gabrielle blushing.

"Neither am I." Barton said with a smile that caused the Feral to blush even more.

"Okay, I think we can call each other by our first names." Gabrielle said. "I am Gabrielle Hunter."

"Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanov."

Nick cleared his throat, startling the two agents and the feral because they completely forgot that he was there, "Romanov, you have a mission to get briefed on. Barton, Hunter will be shadowing you until she gets used to how things go around here."

"Yes, sir." Natasha said with a smile before she looked at Gabrielle and winked. "I'll see you when I get back, have fun and keep Barton in line."

"I feel like that should have been aimed at you, Nat." Clint said with a chuckle.

Natasha just shrugged her shoulders as she turned around and walked away.

"C'mon, Gabrielle, you and I have to babysit a cube."

"Wait...a cube? Why? What kind of cube?"

"A blue glowy kind."

"....Okay." Gabrielle said. "This should be fun."

Clint smiled as he lead his young soulmate to a waiting helicopter.

+

Blue glowy cube thing turned out to be the Tesseract, Gabrielle had heard about it from her grandmother who had seen it first hand. And it made the baby hair on the back of her neck stand up and her inner wolf bristle and bare its teeth.

She didn't like being that close to it and had always made it known, hence why she was outside on the roof and not inside with the creepy glowy thing from hell.

"It won't hurt you." 

Gabrielle looked over her should to see Clint walking towards her.

"I call bullshit on that because I have been told what it could do."

"By who? Your grandmother?"

The Feral looked at him in surprise before it dawned on her, "Ah, you must have files on her as a former Hydra weapon."

"Yes. Is it true that you can't die?"

Gabrielle slowly nods her head and said, "And we age slowly and can heal from any wound...we also can't get sick."

"Wow, you Ferals are pretty cool...I can see why Hydra kept your grandmother."

"Yeah but she lost so much at their hands."

She could see Clint look at her from the corner of her eye as he said, "I can see why you don't like humans."

"....Yeah, I guess you noticed that I didn't exactly react in a normal manner of a soulmate finding her other half."

"We did note that it was odd but understandable since you're mutant and we're humans, and mutants haven't exactly been getting good ratings."

Gabrielle let out a laugh at that as she looked at Clint, "That was funny, 'good ratings'." She laughed again and shook her head. "But yeah, I learned to be wary of humans yet keep my mutant pride. My grandmother always raised us to be proud of who and what we are, to never hid it from anyone. We just need to be wary of them."

"Which is why you were the first to be sent to District 1." 

"So you knew where they were this entire time?" Gabrielle asked as she eyed him.

Clint smiled at her and said, "Doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"Yeah, well the agents asking me about their whereabouts were morons."

Clint laughed at that.

"Let's go back inside, Gabrielle."

"Ugh, do we have to? The glowy thing from hell gives me the creeps."

The man laughed again at that and said, "Are you a cat Feral?"

"Nope. Canine, wolf to be exact, but I get what you were implying and I do not like it."

Clint smirked as he held up his hands in manner of trying to sooth an angry animal, "I didn't mean to offend."

"Mmhmm." Gabrielle hummed. "Let's go, Robin Hood." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him after her with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read my other story 'In Love With The Girl' the Words are in the same spot as the Names in that story.
> 
> But here's the list of who said what sentence:
> 
> "What's a Mutant?" -Thor, Bucky and Steve
> 
> "Never been with a Mutant before." - Tony, duh.
> 
> "A Mutant, uh? Awesome." - Clint.
> 
> "What pretty eyes." - Natasha.
> 
> "You are beautiful." - T'Challa.
> 
> "You're not afraid of him?" -Bruce.
> 
> "Not all humans are cruel." - Ororo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Fury and Hill stepped out the helicopter and walked to Coulson who had been waiting for them outside.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked.

"That's the problem, sir, we don't know." Coulson answered.

"Dr. Selvig read an energy surge from the Tesseract four hours ago." Coulson said.

"NASA didn't authorize Selvig to go to test phase." Fury said.

"He wasn't testing it, he wasn't even in the room. Spontaneous event." Coulson said.

"It just turned itself on?" Hill finally spoke.

"Where are the energy levels now?" Fury asked.

"Climbing. When Selvig couldn't shut it down, we ordered evac." Coulson said.

"how long to get everyone out?" Fury asked.

"Campus should be clear in the next half hour." Coulson said.

"Do better." Fury commanded.

With that, Coulson turned back to get everyone out of the laboratory. Fury, and Hill continued on their journey to the lab.

"Sir, evacuation may be futile," Hill spoke up.

'We should just tell them to go back to sleep?"

"If we can't control the Tesseract's energy, there may not be a minimum safe distance."

"I need you to make sure those phase 2 prototypes are shipped out." Fury said to Hill.

"Sir, is that really a priority right now?" Hill asked.

Fury stopped himself on the stairs. "Until such time as the world ends, we will act as though it intends to spin on. Clear out the tech below. Every piece of phase 2 on a truck and gone." He said, walking forward.

Hill walked off with a few agents, mumbling a yes sir under her breath and Gabrielle took her place, moving silently but not scaring Fury.

They made their way into the lab. "Talk to me, doctor." Fury yelled to Selvig.

"Director." The doctor said, stepping off a platform that was under a stand that held the Tesseract.

"Is there anything we know for certain?" Fury asked.

"The Tesseract is misbehaving." Selvig said as another scientist poked at the cube with a stick.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Fury asked.

"No, it's not funny at all. The Tesseract is not only active, she's...behaving."

"I assume you pulled the plug."

"She's an energy source, we turn off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level --"

"We prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space."

"But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete and she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation."

Both Fury and Gabrielle's heads turned towards the doctor.

"That can be harmful." She said. "To you humans that is. Not to me."

"Where's Agent Barton?" Fury asked.

"The Hawk? Up in his nest, as usual." Selvig said, pointing upwards.

Gabrielle's heightened senses picked up on Barton almost immediately, his smell the most distinct of all. She had wondered where her soulmate had disappeared to, never thought to simply looked up.

Now she felt as dumb as those bad guys in movies who don't look up.

"Agent Barton, report." Fury commanded.

Barton made his way down a rope and walked with Fury and Gabrielle, who walked behind them.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury said to him.

"Well, I see better from a distance." Barton replied.

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?" Fury asked him.

"Doctor, it's spiking again." Another doctor said.

"No one's come or gone. And Selvig's clean. No contacts, no IMs. If there was any tampering sir, it wasn't at this end." He said.

"At this end?' Fury asked.

"Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? Door open on both sides." Barton answered.

"Not yet," Selvig said.

The Tesseract surged, sending out small bursts of energy. The whole facility shook and Gabrielle braced herself to prevent herself from falling. The Tesseract surged again, sending out more energy.

"Please tell me that's an earthquake and not the glowy thing from hell." She quipped.

Shaking their heads, Selvig and the other doctor stared at a monitor and then back to the Tesseract.

"Fuck..." The Feral drawled out.

The Tesseract started to pulse and the bursts of energy around it started to swirl in a circle, building until it shot out a beam towards a platform. A portal-like hole began to form. It opened wide and they could see stars inside the hold. it pulsed, then exploded, sending out a bright blast of energy that slightly surged through everyone.

There was a blue fire for a second but went out quickly as a figure stood up. The dark figure stood on the platform and was slowly rising. It was revealed as a man wearing green clothes and had raven black hair that was slicked back, cascading down his neck. He wore a devilish grin and his eyes shimmered maliciously. Gabrielle dimly thought he was hot. Men with guns moved towards him slowly. Everyone gasped, scared as they stared at him, the men still advancing.

"Sir, please put down the spear." Fury said calmly.

The man looked at his spear and the back to Fury for a split second before thrusting his spear out. It let out a bright blue light and blasted towards Fury. Barton moved them out of the way as the men with guns started shooting. The man leaped off the platform and stabbed one of the men in the heart with his spear before sending a dagger through another's neck. He sent a blast toward the doctor, knocking her down. He stabbed at another man, sending him down. Barton got up, grabbing a gun and shooting at the men. A bullet hit him ad he reacted, shooting another blast from his spear. It shot toward Barton but he rolled out of the way. Gabrielle growled, her instincts to protect her mate kicking in, and lunged towards the man but he casually sent a blast of energy her way knocking her down. She felt overpowered and she couldn't move, paralyzed.

At least for now, it wouldn't take long for her healing factor to kick in but yeah looks like she was going to be hanging out on the floor until then.

The man knocked down another man, sending into a wall. He stopped, preparing himself for another attack but everyone was down. Barton tried to climb away but the man walked over to him, grabbing him up by his collar and held him tight.

"You have heart." The man said to him in an accent the Feral couldn't quite place. The man took his spear and touch it to Barton's chest, right where his heart would be. Gabrielle watched on as Barton's eyes turned black and then a vibrant blue (like the color of the Tesseract) and the man let him go, smirking. Barton stuck his gun in its holster and stepped back.

Fury watched the scene, hidden from view and then he pulled the Tesseract from its holder and slipped it into a briefcase. He shut it as the man put his scepter to another man's chest. Fury started to step away slowly and Gabrielle started to get up.

"Please don't," The man said, turning around. "I still need that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said.

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else." The man said.

Fury turned to him. "I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose," He said. Selvig checked on the doctor because he wasn't hurt.

Gabrielle slowly crept forward, heading towards Fury, careful not to catch the Hawk's eye.

"Loki, brother of Thor." Selvig said, standing up.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Fury said.

The Feral noticed a blue light coming from the ceiling of the lab and looked up, noticing a ball of energy.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki commented.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked.

Gabrielle had now moved behind Fury.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free," Loki answered, standing in front of Selvig.

"Free from what?" Fury asked.

"Freedom," He answered. "Freedom is life's greatest life. Once you accept that, in your heart, --" Loki said, then turned around and thrust his spear towards Selvig's heart, turning his eyes bright blue. "...You will know peace." Loki finished.

"Yeah, you say "peace", I kinda think you mean the other thing." Fury said.

Barton gave up, walking over to Loki. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow and drop a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us." he said.

"Like the pharaohs of old." Fury said.

"He's right. The portal's collapsing in on itself. We've got maybe two minuted before this place goes critical." Selvig said.

Loki turned to Barton, "Well then."

Barton took the hint and shot at Fury, hitting him directly in the chest, sending him backward.

Gabrielle growled and lunged towards Loki, high kicking Loki in the face, sending him to the ground. Barton charged her, and she engaged, knocking him down to the ground within seconds. The second agent shot at her and she took the bullet in her side and lunged towards him to knock him out, slamming him against the wall behind him. As she turned, she felt a sudden searing pain through her back, white hot. She turned fully and Loki pulled his spear out of her back and she fell.

Fucking asshole! That fucking hurt!

Barton and the group walked away, grabbing the suitcase as he passed by the fallen Fury on their way to the garages.

"I need these vehicles." Barton said to Agent Hill.

She turned to him quizzically. She scrutinized Loki, wondering about him.

"Who's that?" she asked as Loki got into the back of a Jeep.

"They didn't tell me." Barton lied.

The structure crumbled as Hill turned around to finish sending the shipments off. Her talkie screeched and Loki jumped slightly. "HILL!"

"Do you copy?" Fury said, his voice breaking as the Feral female pulled out the bullet in his vest, she had holes in her suit and blood but the skin underneath it was undamaged almost as if she didn't get shot and stabbed. Hill kept walking.

"Barton has turned." Fury said.

Barton turned and shot at Hill but missed as she moved out of the way quickly.

He shot again and crouched before he got into the SHIELD marked Jeep. He quickly drove away. Another car followed Hill shot at them again. The portal started to get bigger and Fury led Gabrielle out of the lab. "They have the Tesseract! Shut them down!" He yelled through the talkie as the air picked up.

Hill got into another Jeep and drove off, quickly following them.

Loki watched as another car started to shoot at their Jeep. He prepped another blast and shot it at the car, knocking it into the road.

Fury and Gabrielle made their way out, escaping things that were falling. The facility shook some more as Coulson tried to get everyone out.

Hill followed Barton's Jeep, changing the shift as she sped up, skidding in front of them and hitting them head-on. Barton pushed her out and she picked up her gun, shooting through the windshield. Barton shot out the window, one hand on the steering wheel.

Coulson and other agents scrambled into a car.

"We're clear upstairs, sir. You need to go." Coulson said.

Fury and Gabrielle made their way into a helicopter as the ground under their feet crumbled.

Barton and Hill continued to shoot at each other when Barton rammed Hill's Jeep, making her swerve a little and turn around. She ended up behind them, trying to move fast.

The ground crumbled more and the blue light underground flicker out, and then exploded outwards, sending blue light everywhere. The facility imploded, collapsing inwards. Small fires started around it. Fury and Gabrielle watched on from the safety of their helicopter.

Hill and Barton raced to the exit as the rest of the lab started to fall around them. Rocks dropped around the Jeep and Hill knew she was gonna be trapped. Coulson watched the damage from his car.

Hill's Jeep raced on as a means to escape but a boulder thwarted her plans and crashed in front of her, leaving her trapped.

Barton's jeep raced out, traveling to an unknown location. Fury's helicopter hovered above the Jeep and he slid his door open, shooting at them. 

Loki got exasperated and let out yet another blast from his spear and sent it to the helicopter, sending it spiraling in the sky. Gabrielle jumped out and went to get Fury but was knocked down by a volatile rotor blade.

Fury had jumped out, hitting the ground farther away from the now crashed copter. He shot at the Jeep some more as it made its way onto the road.

"I don't think I like that guy very much." Gabrielle said as she dusted herself off. "Asshole ruined my clothes and did something weird to one of my soulmates, he's going down." She cracked her knuckles with a wicked smirk.

 Fury looked at her and rolled his eye.

"Director? Director Fury, do you copy?" Coulson's voice sounded through Fury's talkie.

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" Fury answered.

"A lot of men still under. I don't know how many survivors." Hill said, climbing out from under the seats.

"Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for the briefcase." Fury said.

"Roger that." Hill answered.

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." Fury said.

"What do we do?" Coulson asked.

The Feral turned to look in the direction that the Jeep had gone in, her hands becoming fists. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabbi meets Tony who is her third soulmate!

** Chapter 3 **

 Gabrielle listened as Coulson dialed a number. They answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"I need to speak with the woman," Coulson said.

"It's for her." She heard the man say.

A man started to speak in Russian but was cut off.

"You're at 1-14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor. We have an f-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone, or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby." Coulson said.

Gabrielle chuckled silently at his bluntness. There was a shuffle before Natasha answered, Gabrielle felt a thrill go through when she heard her voice.

"We need you to come in," Coulson said.

"Are you kidding? I'm working." She said.

"This takes precedence."

"I'm in the middle of an interrogation. This moron is giving me everything." She said.

"I do not give everything." Someone said in the background

"Look, you can't pull me out of this right now," Natasha explained.

Gabrielle got tired and cut in, "Nat...Barton's been compromised."

A second passed before her soulmate said, "Let me put you on hold."

Sounds of a struggle started (all male grunts) as they listened. After they finished, a slightly out of breath Natasha asked, "Where's Barton now? Are you okay, Gabbi?"

"We don't know," Coulson answered.

"I'm fine, I am always grateful to my healing factor." Gabrielle answered. "I just want Clint back."

"But he's alive? And I will bring him back to us, Gabbi."

"We think so. I'll brief you on everything when you get back. But first, we need you to talk to the big guy."

"Coulson, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"Gabrielle and I have Stark. You get the big guy."

+

"I got Rogers in. Let me know when you got Stark on board." Fury said through the phone.

"Got it." Gabrielle said. 

Coulson and Gabrielle stepped into the elevator and pressed the button to Stark's penthouse. Coulson dialed Stark's number, ending up with Jarvis answering. 

"He's not in right now." Jarvis said. 

"Tell him it's important." Coulson said. 

The A.I answered with the same thing. 

"Give me the phone." Gabrielle said. 

Coulson handed her the phone and she quickly overrode Jarvis' protocols, many humans thought Ferals were dumb like the animals that they share traits with. It was something that Nana always made sure that her girls put out, it made the humans foolish enough to think they are dumb regret that mistake. 

"Mr. Stark we need to talk," Coulson said. 

"You have reached the life mode decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." Stark said. 

"This is urgent," Coulson replied. 

"Then leave it urgently."

Gabrielle got the doors to open and Coulson and she stepped through. 

"Security Breach. It's on you." Stark said to his assistant, Pepper Potts.

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said. 

"Phil! Come in." Pepper said. 

"Phil?" Stark asked under his breath. 

"I can't stay long." Phil Coulson said. 

"Uh, two things. His first name is 'Agent' and who is this?" Stark said, walking up behind Pepper and eyeing Gabrielle with interest.

Coulson glanced at Gabrielle before he looked back at Stark and said, "This is Gabrielle Hunter, she is the first mutant agent that ever joined SHIELD."

"Never been with a mutant before." Stark said to her in a flirtatious manner. 

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow when he said her Words, she should have known that they would have been spoken by this man, "Well, once you go mutant, you ever go back."

Both Pepper's and Stark's jaws dropped.

"Ah, did I say your words?" The Feral asked playfully.

Pepper was the first to respond, "Yeah, he has 'once you go mutant, you never go back on the back' on his shoulders."

"And I have 'never been with a mutant before' on the base of my neck." Gabrielle said with a grin.

"That does sound like something he would say." Pepper said with a grin.

"Yep." Gabrielle said with a grin of her own.

"Come on in. We're celebrating and we now have something even more amazing to celebrate." Pepper said warmly. "Tony finding his soulmate."

"Which is why he can't stay, she can stay because I would like to speak to her." Stark smiled. 

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible," Coulson said, holding the folder out to Tony. 

"I don't like being handed things," he said. 

"That's fine because I love being handed things. Here, we can trade." Pepper said, taking the folder from Coulson, handing him her champagne, giving the folder to Tony and taking his champagne.

Gabrielle silently snorted, laughing at her antics. Coulson handed her the champagne and she swirled it around before putting it down. She wasn't much of a drinker, hard to enjoy the drink when it doesn't affect you at all.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Stark said. 

"This isn't a consultation," Coulson said. 

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked. "...Which I know nothing about." She covered up as soon as she'd realized what she'd said. 

Avengers? Gabrielle had never heard about that but then again, Nick doesn't truly trust her yet.

"The Avengers initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Stark said, walking over to his desk.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper lied. 

"Apparently, I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others," Stark said, Gabrielle and Pepper hummed in agreement. 

"That I did know." Pepper said.

"Fits with the image I had of him." Gabrielle quipped.

Tony stumbled a bit and placed his hand over his heart as if Gabrielle's words had wounded him but he was smirking and shot her a wink.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said. 

"Whatever. Ms. Potts, got a second?" Stark asked, standing at his desk, looking at the electronic folder. 

Pepper went over to him and Gabrielle motioned to Coulson. 

"Phil, you really think he'll join?" She whispered quickly to him.

"Relax, I have a plan." Coulson whispered back to her as Pepper and Tony finished their conversation. 

Tony turned back to the projected information and inspected it.

"Well, Mr. Stark, Gabrielle and I need to go." Phil said in a tone that Gabrielle got to know very well during her short time with the man: it was a tone he used when he was dangling something in front of someone and it was something that the person reaaaaalllllyyy wanted and in this case Tony reaaallllyyyy wanted to talk to Gabrielle. "We will leave you to your business while the two of us save the world. Take care."

"I'll see you two down." Pepper said with a smile, getting Phil's game and playing along. "I want to talk some more to Tony's better half."

Gabrielle laughed at that and said, "I'm his better half? Well, that does make sense." The three entered the elevator and the doors closed, preventing her from seeing her third soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Tony but Phil knows that you really want to talk Gabbi :D
> 
> Okay, I'll be taking a brief break to focus more on 'In Love With The Girl' because I want to get to the scene when she meets her mates in that big fight!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters' outfit https://i.pinimg.com/564x/be/89/88/be89881a6012382c8a6a69e148a65579.jpg and https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ea/63/26/ea6326d241e278adf3a5ad97452152ad.jpg that she wears under this coat https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB15K85ejgy_uJjSZSgq6zz0XXaP/2018-Harajuku-Luxury-Thick-Warm-Winter-Men-Faux-Fur-Collar-Coat-Punk-Long-Coat-Cardigan-Motorcycle.jpg_640x640.jpg but they are to their ankles and these are their sunglasses https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b5/6a/41/b56a411a237fdbfd6c788030cd8ab66a.jpg
> 
> Their nails https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f0/87/ca/f087ca1ea7170d4cf0677e9b9d1accc7.jpg which are black.

**Chapter:**

_**Stuttgart, Germany** _

Gabrielle was moving silently, heading towards the lone man standing in the sea of kneeling humans. She had gotten here before Natasha, the Feral was so used to being her pack that it felt weird being with others that weren't pack.

Sure, Natasha was her mate but Gabrielle had never known about her until recently.

"...elder people. Let him be an example." Loki's words finished.

At that second, Captain America shot out of the rear of the quinjet. He landed in front of a man and hid himself and a old man behind him.

The blast refracted off of his shield and hit Loki.

"Ahh!" He screeched.

Oooh, ouch....that looked like it hurt.

"Ya know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain Rogers said.

"The Soldier. The Man out of Time." Loki said, standing up.

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down," Natasha said through the intercom on the quinjet.

Loki shot a blast towards the jet but it moved out of the way. Captain threw his shield at Loki and it hit him and boomeranged back to him.

Gabrielle started to get all the people away from the fight and towards safety. The people scattered but she made a pathway to them as they screamed.

Captain engaged Loki, punching him straight in the face. When he didn't react, he swung his shield at him, but Loki parried his strike and they engaged in scepter-to-shield combat.

Loki hit the Captain and he fell, rolling and landing back on his knees.

Captain launched his shield at Loki but he knocked it out of the way. The Captain ran up to him and swung his fist but Loki dodged it, turning and swinging his scepter. He missed and the Captain punched him. He didn't react and Loki swung his scepter lower, hitting him in the back and knocking him over.

The Captain went to get up but Loki put the butt of his scepter on his head, holding him down.

"Kneel." He whispered.

The Captain grabbed the butt of the scepter and knocked it out of the way.

"Not today!" he said, getting up and high kicking Loki in the face.

Gabrielle helped more people get out of the way, ignoring the looks she was getting in the process because of her nails and that her eyes were glowing because of the lights. Giving away the fact that she was a mutant.

Whatever, they better remember that it was a mutant that saved their worthless lives.

"The guy's all over the place," Natasha said to her.

"He's like a flea hyped up on sugar and caffeine." Gabrielle drawled out.

Loki picked up the Captain and threw him.

"Agent Romanoff, Gabbi. You miss me?"

The PA system on the quinjet was overridden and AC/DC's _Shoot to Thrill_ started to play.

"Goddamnit, I owe Phil twenty bucks!" Gabrielle groused.

Natasha laughed at that and said, "Shouldn't have made a bet with Phil, Gabrielle."

"Bite me, Nat."

"Mmm, maybe later." Came the purred reply.

And oh look, Gabrielle was now blushing to her hairline.

Loki and Captain Rogers paused in their fight.

Iron Man landed out of the sky and shot at Loki, knocking him back into the stairs of a building. Iron Man held out his arms and weapons lined down them. His arc repulsors started up.

"Make your move, Reindeer Games." Iron Man said.

The Captain and Gabrielle walked up next to him, she wiggled her fingers at Loki with a smirk.

Loki's armor wore off and he held up his hands.

"Good move." Iron Man said, as his weapons powered down.

"Mr. Stark." Captain addressed.

"Captain." Iron Man said.

The quinjet landed and Gabrielle handcuffed Loki and Natasha walked him to the quinjet.

The Feral stayed for a second. The Captain's voice sent chills down her spine. They make her deepest parts tingle. The few words he had spoken to her other soulmate made her melt. Her heart rate sped up, her face heated up, and her knees felt like Jello.

She composed herself and got into the quinjet.

"Hey, love." Tony said as soon as he saw her, his voice told her that he had a smirk on his face.

"I lost a bet because of you. I bet that you wouldn't come!" Gabrielle snapped as she sat down on the chair.

"What?" Tony said as he placed his hand over his heart in a mock hurt motion. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh, no reason." She said in a sarcastic manner.

The Captain stayed back, his features thoughtful.

Why did Loki let up so easily? Why is his hair so long? Why does the girl look so familiar?

Tony walked up to him, as the seventeen year old girl laid down on a seat and placed her arm over her eyes. Her simple actions dazzled him and he found that he couldn't look away.

"Is he saying anything?" Fury asked over the phone.

"Not a word," Romanoff answered.

"Just get him here. We're low on time." Fury instructed.

The Captain constructed himself. "I don't like it." He said to Stark.

"What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Stark said.

"I don't remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve said.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow." Tony said, making Gabrielle laugh from her spot. "What's your thing, Pilates?"

"What?" Steve asked, confused and Gabrielle giggled again.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony joked.

Gabrielle tried to control her giggles but failed, probably was Tony's plan anyways. He knew flirting with her wouldn't work so he was trying to win her over with witty remarks and he was winning, damn it. When Steve looked back at her, she quickly composed herself and put her arm back on her face.

"Don't mind me, let me lie here and slip into madness." She quipped.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony said.

Lightning struck, scaring the pants off of Gabrielle, she curled into a ball in her seat. She reached in between the cushions and pulled out her iPod. She put it on shuffle and placed her earbuds in, soothing her running nerves.

Two things she hated: Flying and lighting.

She had gotten hit by lighting once when she was a child and hadn't liked it, and it hurt like a bitch. It also took her a while to heal from her wounds too because the lighting had fired everything on her.

She was literally a crispy critter.

Loki looked around scared.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki responded.

Thunder rumbled again and lightning sounded again. Gabrielle whimpered again and clutched herself tighter.

Steve turned to her and stared intensely at her. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Steve asked.

"Peachy..." She said through gritted teeth.

"You don't look okay, Gabbi." Tony said.

In a show of great maturity, Gabrielle stuck out her tongue at him causing both men to laugh.

Suddenly there was a loud bang on top of the quinjet. Lighting struck worse and Steve and Tony started to suit up while Gabrielle sat up, staring above her.

Tony walked down the strip and pressed a button, opening the back hatch. The wind howled as Steve yelled, "what are you doing?"

When the hatch was fully let open, a man hopped onto it.

He looked around for a second, his gaze lingering on Gabrielle for longer than she would have liked.

Tony stepped forward, his repulsors winding up and the man knocked him backward with his hammer, she winced at that. Ouch, just ouch!

The man snatched Loki out of his seat by his neck and flew out of the quinjet.

Gabrielle jumped out of the quinjet, without a parachute because Ferals didn't need those, she (quite luckily) landed in a soft spot of vegetation where she quickly stood up and followed him, his and Loki's scent was something she made sure she sniffed and had a lock on.

She turned her com on as she followed his scent.

"And now there's that guy," Tony said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha yelled over the wind.

"That guy's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony said.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony answered.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha said.

"I don't see how I can." He replied.

"These guys come from legend. They're basically gods."

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

Gabrielle closed in on Thor, following his scent to the side of a cliff. She hid behind a large boulder so he wouldn't see her and crouched down.

Loki groaned as Thor landed and dropped him to the ground rather forcefully.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor's gravely voice asked.

Loki chuckled, "I missed you, too." he said.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor yelled.

"You should thank me," Loki said, getting up. "With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here to your precious Earth?"

Thor dropped his hammer and ran up to Loki, picking him fully up and holding the back of his neck.

"I thought you dead," Thor said.

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did. Our father..."

"Your father." Loki cut him off.

He smacked Thor's arms away.

"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

Loki walked off, passing Gabrielle but not seeing her. He clutched his back as he walked, feeling older than he was.

"We were raised together. We played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked him.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I, who was, and should be, king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights?"

Thor walked towards Loki, pointing an accusing finger at him. "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki laughed. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as for why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother. A throne would suit you ill."

Loki punched past Thor, moving back the way they came.

"I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?"

"I AM A KING!"

"Not here!" Thor yelled, gripping Loki's shoulders. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream!" He pauses for a second before he continues. "You come home."

Loki seems to consider this for a second but then laughs at him. He shakes his head.

"I don't have it." He says simply.

Thor steps back, his anger surging through him, motioning for his hammer to come to him and wields it like he's about to swing.

"You need the Cube to bring me home. But I've sent it off, I know not where." Loki says.

Thor pauses, getting his rage in check. "You listen well, brother. I--" He is cut off by Iron Man shooting into him and knocking him off course.

"I'm listening." Loki said, like the asshole he was.

Gabrielle crept from behind the rock she was hiding behind. "Very interesting conversation." She said to him.

"Ahh, the immortal girl. It was a very interesting conversation indeed." He replied.

"Immortal means that you cannot die." She said with a shrug.

"You are immortal, are you not?" Loki answered.

"No, but I won't say anything more about it." The Feral answers quickly, arms crossing underneath her breasts as she stared at the man before her.

"Keeping your secrets, little one?"

"I don't like you, you harmed one of my soulmates."

"So protective of your human soulmates despite how humans have treated your kind." Loki replies, circling her and examining her top to bottom.

Gabrielle started to say something but was interrupted by the forest below the cliff shattering. A distinct and newly made clearing was in the middle of it all. Boys will be boys, she scoffed.

+

Gabrielle had been able to go to her chambers and change back into the outfit she was wearing earlier. She had also been able to put on some makeup and fix her hair, putting it up into a messy bun.

The Feral walked with Tony and Coulson to the meeting room afterward, all of the conversation about sending Coulson on a trip and a replacement for the arc reactor in her father's chest.

"Iridium. what do they Iridium?" A voice asked.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Gabrielle answered, as all three of them entered the room.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." Tony was saying to Coulson.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." Tony said, walking further into the room. Gabrielle took a seat next to Natasha and placed her feet up on the table. As she glanced around the table, she locked eyes with Steve and then quickly looked away as she remembered that her grandmother had been his enemy during the war.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Tony said to Thor, tapping him on his bulging biceps as he passed him.

"Also, it means that the portal can open as wide and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Gabrielle said.

Tony walked over to Fury's set of computers and quickly inspected them, tapping the screens.

"Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Tony joked to all of the agents on computers.

Suddenly, he yelled out, "THAT MAN IS PLAYING GALAGA!" And pointed to the agent who was, in fact, playing Galaga.

"He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Tony said.

Gabrielle groaned and leaned her head back. She refused to laugh at his antics this time.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony said as he put a hand over his eye.

"He turns." Hill answered.

"Sounds exhausting." Tony said.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high- energy density." Tony clipped something on one of the computers after configuring all of them to accept his invasion.

"Something to kick-start the Cube." Gabrielle said.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked Tony snarkily.

"Last night." He answered back, equally as snark as she.

"The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked.

Gabrielle shook her head and pointed to Dr. Banner, she doesn't like to flaunt her intelligence or draw too much attention to herself either.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, taking no notice of the way Gabrielle's gaze snapped to his at his commandeering voice.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break the Coulomb barrier." Dr. Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony said, walking to Dr. Banner.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." Dr. Banner said.

"Finally someone who speaks English," Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said, sounding completely confused.

Gabrielle looked over at him and said, "I'd give you the cliff notes version but I sort of tuned them out."

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster." Tony said, shaking Bruce's hand.

Bruce was rendered speechless for a second before he recovered himself and replied his thanks.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you and Ms. Hunter might join him." Director Fury stated, appearing from nowhere.

Gabrielle yelped and almost fell out of her chair at his sudden appearance.

"....Didn't smell me coming?" Fury asked.

And in response, she flipped him off.

"I would start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve said.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury said. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand." Thor stated.

"I DO! I understood that reference," Steve said proudly, causing Gabrielle to break into fit of giggles.

Fury looked at Gabrielle who sobered up quickly, "I want you to try to get Loki to tell you the whereabouts of the cube. Can you do it?"

"Once you go mutant, you never go back' is also implied to questioning, Director Fury." Gabrielle said with a smirk as she stands up then she looks at Bruce who had a shocked look on his face. "I love the big guy by the way, he's amazing.

"What's a mutant?" Thor and Steve asked at the same time.

"You're not afraid of him?" Bruce asked.

"You said my words....guessing that 'one you go mutant, you never go back' is somewhere on your bodies?"

Her smirk grew at their nods and she quickly lost that smirk when Thor walked over to her and engulfed her in a big hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Oh wow, you're a hugger." Gabrielle wheezed out.

Thor pressed a kiss on her cheek which caused her to widen her gold eyes and freeze in shock.

"I have been waiting a very long time for you, little one!"

"Okay, I will take your word for it but can you please put me down? I am starting to see spots now." Gabrielle said. "And I think that cracking sound is my ribs..." 

Thor immediately released her, apologizing, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Gabrielle said. "Ferals can heal from any wound but it doesn't make it painless."

"Shall we play, doctor?" Tony joked with Bruce.

"This way, sir." Bruce joked back, gesturing for Tony to follow him.

Gabrielle started to get up and follow them but was stopped by Director Fury.

"I want you to show Captain Rogers to his quarters." He commanded.

"Aye, Aye, Captain." Gabrielle joked, giving him a snappy salute.

Fury scoffed and rolled his eye.

Steve stood up and followed Gabrielle without a word as she walked the familiar route to the quarters. She was glad he didn't say anything to her because she knew she'd only end up becoming a stuttering mess. She picked up a random tablet from a passing agent along the way and looked for an open room. She audibly gasped when she realized that the only room available was the room next to hers.

She played it off as a cough and walked a little faster. She realized her breathing had turned shallow with the thought of realizing that Steve Rogers was walking behind her and could very well be looking at her behind.

She gathered herself as she passed her bedroom door. She stopped in front of the next door, the room that Steve would occupy. She handed him a  key-card and produced the universal key that she had. She opened the door for him and stepped aside.

He started to go in before he stopped and looking into her eyes. They stared at each other for a second too long and Gabrielle gathered herself and started to walk away. When Steve, tentatively grabbed her shoulder suddenly, she stopped and turned back to him.

"You never told me what mutants were." Steve said.

"Okay, rule number one when it comes with dealing with Ferals: Don't suddenly grab them, had a lot of bad experience with that and humans can't heal like we can." Gabrielle said holding up her index finger. "As for what mutants are, let's just say that they are monsters and freaks, inhuman because we were born with powers." She shrugged her shoulders as she gave him the cliff note version. "Before you even say that you have never met one, you actually have and that's my grandmother, Danielle Hunter."

And without even waiting for a response from him, she went into her room and locked the door behind her. She could feel his shock, confusion and sadness but Gabrielle had been raised to be wary of humans and to never let her guard down around them.

To never fully trust them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out about Bucky in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Pffft hahaha poor Gabbi xD and nothing much happens in this chapter since it's the prologue and it was Nick and Phil that had came and got her.


End file.
